Love N' War
by Alvman24
Summary: Alvin swears revenge agaist Ryan for harrassing Brittany and stabbing him in the the side. A B with some T E and S J. Rated T-K for mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Wooo new story. Enjoy and review if you want more… whatever number chapter it is, is how many reviews I want- ex. this is chap 1 so I want 1 review.**

" I don't want to do this!" 18 year old Alvin Seville yelled to his adoptive father, Dave, who was now forcing him to sign up for selective services.

"Alvin, it's federal law." Dave replied in a somewhat understanding tone. "Look your to younger brothers just got done and they don't seem that freaked out, do they?"

"No."

"Well then walk in the-"

"Please don't make me go, Please, I beg of you, I'll do anything else bu-"

"ALVIN," Dave yelled.

"Fine, God."

Alvin then hesitantly walked into the office and began filling out forms.

a half hour later-

"Was that hard?" Dave asked sarcastically.

"I wasn't worried bout how difficult it would be, I'm worried that I'll be called to war."

Alvin screamed. "Brittany's going to be so pissed."

"Ya well get over it, the only way your going to get drafted is if we have a war before your 25." Dave said like it was no big deal.

"Your probably right, I should stop worrying."

"Ok, your free to wonder, be home by 2 please!"

"You got it Dave." Alvin said walking off proudly to the pretzel shop where he was meeting Brittany in 5 minutes.

At the pretzel shop…..

"Where is he." Brittany asked herself sitting in the pretzel shop alone.

As you can well imagine, Brittany was dealing with excruciating boredom at the time so she started to look around. After She had read every sign, menu, and even coaster in the place she finally got up to leave, that is until she noticed Ryan and a group of his delinquent friends walk in.

"Hey cupcake!" Ryan announced as he, his friends and Brittany were the only ones in the shop at the time besides the counter girl who was in the back listening to AC/DC.

"Go away Ryan," Brittany replied. Brittany and her sisters hadn't changed much since they first met the chipmunks when they were 12. The only difference was that Brittany had gained a few more curves and was a 3" taller. Ellie had lost a lot of her baby fat recently, although she was still a bit chubbier than the other 2. And Jeanette lost her glasses and moved on to contacts.

"Maybe I don't wanna," Ryan said as he grabbed Brittany's arm.

"She said let her go, Jerk," It was Alvin, who had grown in the recent years and was 2" taller that Brittany. Alvin had also gotten a lot more buff, along with Simon and Theo. Theo, like Eleanor had grown and lost a lot of weight, and Simon got contacts as well as grown an inch.

"Oh look if it isn't the Varsity team drop out, Alvin. So buddy, tell me, why did you quit, huh? Why did you quit at the champion chip game? Why did you make me the laughing stock of the entire school? Why, why, Alvin why? For this little whore you call your girlfriend?"

"Screw you, ass hole!" Alvin hissed with the look of death in his eyes.

Then Alvin lost all sense of control and attacked the little devil. After scratching, punching, and eye gouging, Alvin went down hard, switch knife in the side and a screaming Brittany kneeling beside him. And as Ryan left. Alvin whispered to a sobbing Brittany that if we lived through it, he would get revenge. not for him, but for her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long but here it is….**

Alvin slowly opened his eyes to the steady sound of a heart monitor and doctors and nurses chatting bout medical stuff. He sat up cautiously and looked around the room until he found a sleeping curvy figure in the chair across the way through his blurred vision. She was none other that Brittany Seville.

"Brittany?" Alvin croaked through his parched throat.

Brittany was snapped out her slumber by a voice she so longed to hear, Alvin. "Alvin!" she yelled. "ALVIN! o thank God your ok."

"Ya, Jesus what happened." he wondered out loud.

"W-we were in th-the pretzel sho-shop and uh Ry-Ryan tried to ki-kiss me a-and you g-got in a big figh-fight over me and y-you got st-stabbed in the s-side." Brittany spoke between sobs.

"Really, when do I recover?"

"You already have slept through your 6 day recovery and your stitches are out, you can leave today but you are prolly gonna be really sore." she atmmered with a few tears still in her eyes.

"Ok well can you check me out o' here and take me home babe?" he asked

"Of course.

Back at home…

Dave and all the boys and they're counterparts were just freakin out over this whole situation. With thoughts like "what's going to happen to him" and "is he ok still." until they say a familiar figure in read show up at the large front door proclaiming once again that he would get his revenge against that no good conniving traitor Ryan. He didn't know how but that is what he would do if it was the last thing that he ever did in his life.

**Sorry it was so short but ive been on vacation….. plz rexiew and be honest. **

**THX U**


End file.
